


Look Alive, Sunshine

by mama_moriarty



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, So much angst, has bits that are cannon some that aren't, i'll add more tags as i write more, kind of cannon, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_moriarty/pseuds/mama_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as you could remember you had been experimented on in the lab room by your handlers, until a boy named Kevin Thompson (aka Kilgrave) saves you and says that you have the same power as him, the ability to make people do whatever you want. The two of you escape together and fall in love until you have a falling out as he begins to abuse his powers. Years later you end up in Hells Kitchen and have an interview at an attorneys office, only to find out that one of your new bosses seems to be able to resist your power.<br/>(Each chapter will be named after a song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at editing my own writing and I've had this idea in my head for a while. Sorry for the awful summary! I apologize if it's not the best and would love constructive criticism, Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO I have a tumblr if you'd like to follow me there! Just look up mama-moriarty :D

You looked at the man standing before you, no scratch that, child. After all he couldn't be but a few years older than you. His brown hair was clean and slicked back, not a style you'd see any normal kids wear. Then again he was also wearing a nicely tailored stark purple suit and shiny black dress shoes, yep definitely not normal, not even for adults.  
“How long have you been in this... human fish tank?” He frowned as he tapped on the glass wall separating you and him.  
“My handlers moved me here a few years ago, said that one of their other experiments had escaped and needed to make sure that I didn't do the same thing.” You thought back to the room you had been in before this one and grimaced. The walls had been bare and bright white, the only source of light had been a small window high up on the wall. Even now when you were no where near the window you had dreams of being able to climb up the wall and out the dirty window, to freedom, to a life besides the pain of the experiments that your handlers had been doing on you. Your eyes wandered to the latest set of scars caused by the supposed “helpful” experiments, a series of coin sized circles randomly scattered on your left arm. They were still so raw that even the slightest movement caused a throbbing pain to shoot up your arm.  
“They didn't tell you anything else about the escaped experiment did they?” His mouth twitched into what some might consider a smile.  
“No, my experimenters never tell me much.” You crossed your arms to hide the raw scars, suddenly feeling self conscious as his smile widened.  
“The experiment was able to escape because the tests they did on him gave him a super human ability. Those bastards worked years on the young boy just to accidentally give him the ability to escape them, they gave him the ability to make people do whatever he wanted by simply speaking.” You looked at the boy, eyes wide with curiosity.  
“How do you know so much?” Your voice started to falter and grow quiet. “Why are you telling me so much?”  
His small hand reached out to punch in the code to your cell, causing the sealed door to slowly open outward. “Because I'm that experiment, and you have the same ability as me.” He held out his hand palm up, the tip of an old scar peeked out from beneath his suit sleeve and he reached forward. “I'm here to take you away from this, I'm here to help you.” Your heart pounded loudly in your chest, you had so many questions, so much doubt, but here this strange boy was offering you a way out. He could be your only chance at a life outside of this hell.  
“I want answers.” you said, trying to feign confidence.  
“Of course, I can only imagine you have many questions.” He pulled his hand back to his side.  
“If I do have this ability why haven't I been able to escape like you did?” The boy pointed to the gas dispensers firmly welded onto the ceiling in your cell.  
“They used gas on you whenever they had to enter your cell to ensure you were passed out, and they made the walls sound proof so when you spoke they couldn't hear you. Simple, but effective.” Ah, that would explain why your handlers had started experimenting on you while you were passed out, they were afraid of you. You scoffed at the idea of grown adults being terrified of an 11 year old girl.  
“Alright, how did you find me? Why did you decide to help me?” You took a few slow, careful steps forward towards the open door, not daring to get too close to the boy just yet.  
“When I escaped I found a document about another person that was being experimented on, it had a picture of you attached.” His eyes grew dark as he continued. “You looked so young and innocent, I became so angry and heart broken when I realized they were hurting you like they were me. I knew I had to find you and take you away from all the pain and suffering. I wanted to make your life better, I still do.” He raised his hand and carefully tucked some hair behind your ear. “Let me help you, please.”  
You looked into his eyes, desperation and kindness seemed to mix in with the brown that colored them.  
“I'll go with you.” He smiled as you spoke. “BUT first I'd like to at least know the name of my savior.”  
He gently picked up your hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.  
“My name is Kevin, Kevin Thompson. May I have the name of the damsel I saved?”  
“I don't have a name, my handlers always call me test subject 2.” You knit your brows in frustration, your experimenters had barely cared enough to give you basic necessities, let alone a name.  
“Well” Kevin said as he took a section of your hair in his hand. “Considering your hair is bright yellow, which I'm assuming is from the experiments, I'm going to call you Sunshine.” You scrunched your nose at the name causing him to laugh softly. “Sunshine it is then, now let's get going before your handlers wake up from their little nap, shall we?” Kevin held out his hand again, except this time you didn't hesitate taking it in yours.

7 years later in a penthouse apartment in LA

“I'm leaving Kevin, I can't take this anymore! You can't keep going around and abusing your power!” You shoved more clothes into your suitcase as you began to cry, you two had been having this fight a lot lately, his commands to people had slowly been getting more violent over the years, to the point of being almost deadly. The final straw had been when he made a construction worker break his fingers with a hammer for cat calling you, the look in his eyes as the man screamed had terrified you. He wasn't the Kevin you had fallen in love with years ago.  
“Oh don't be such a cry baby, you always get so over emotional over nothing Sunshine, I swear it's like someone replaced your god damn brain with your heart! Anyways, I'm sure that construction worker has great health insurance, plus now he'll get some time off work!” Kevin threw his hands up in frustration, his eyes grew dark with anger. You tried remembering the last time Kevin had gone a day without that look on his face, without so much anger flowing through his body. It had to have been months, maybe even a year or so.  
“I'm not a cry baby Kevin! I just actually give a shit about other peoples well beings and don't abuse my power like you, maybe if you even HAD a heart you'd actually fucking understand!” You slammed your suit case shut and zipped it, ignoring the fact that a shirt had gotten caught in the zipper. “You're such an ass and I can't take it anymore, I love you but I can't stay with you when you're like this!” You turned to face him and yelped, sometime during your rant he had gotten up and walked to stand right behind you. Kevin gently placed his large hand on your now reddening cheek to caress it, after all these years you were still amazed at how soft his hands were. Then again he hadn't done much work in his life but instead usually made people do it for him.  
“Sunshine” He said lowering his voice. “If I didn't have a heart I wouldn't have taken you away from your handlers, I would have just left you there to suffer and rot.” Kevin rested his forehead against yours. “If I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't treat you like a queen, I wouldn't do so damn much for you... I wouldn't love you as much as I do,” His face softened as he looked into your eyes, seemingly searching for forgiveness. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes.  
“Kevin, let me go.” You spoke so soft you hadn't been sure he heard you until his lips turned downward into a frown and pulled his face away. He kept his hands firmly planted on your face in a small act of defiance.  
“I'm sorry, let you go? I'm not even hurting you.” He spat out, anger returning to his voice.  
“I said.” You slowly began to raise your voice. “Let me go, now Kevin.” His hands twitched, as if he was debating on moving them.  
“What the hel-” Kevin started but you interrupted him, not wanting to hear whatever bull shit he was planning on spewing.  
“I SAID LET ME GO, NOW!” You screamed, wanting to make sure you got the point across. Immediately his hands shot down from your face. He looked up at you, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.  
“How did you do that? You shouldn't be able to tell me what to do.” Kevin's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “You just used your power on me.” Tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to spill over.  
“I'm leaving Kevin, and you're going to go over and sit on the bed for a few hours and not get up.” Tears started to slide down your cheek. “You're going to watch me leave and you're not going to do anything about it.” You had no idea why your power was working on him, it shouldn't be. At this point though, you didn't care, you just wanted to leave this damn place.  
“Sunshine please, don't leave.” Kevin begged as he walked over to the bed and sat down. “You're the only good thing I have left in this world, you keep my life bright.” You smiled sadly, oh how many times he had said that to you, up until now it had worked to calm you down and rope you back in to him. But not this time, never again. You grabbed your suitcase and walked over to the door.  
“Goodbye Kevin, take care of yourself.” You walked out the door, the last thing you saw as you looked over your shoulder was Kevin crying.

3 years later in Hells Kitchen

You looked into the mirror and frowned as you rubbed a piece of your bright yellow hair in between your fingers, you had tried so many times to dye it but it always almost immediately went back to yellow. You mentally cursed your handlers for experimenting on you AND giving you yellow hair, they could have at least made it a nice color. You looked at yourself one last time and grimaced as you headed out the door to your job interview. Thankfully all of the interviews you went to the interviewers didn't care about your hair color, then again you usually just told them to give you the job and they did. Sometimes you felt bad for essentially forcing people to give you a job but times were tough and you never took a job you thought you couldn't do. You pulled out the crumpled paper that had the jobs location and name on it. “Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law” you mumbled to yourself as you looked at the paper and frowned at your barely legible hand writing. You had worked a few secretary jobs before and had done quite a good job, or at least you thought you had, so when you saw the ad in the paper for an opening at the law office you quickly jumped on it. Several calls later and you had an interview set up, all without using your power. You walked a few blocks until you stopped in front of a questionable building, making sure to stop and look at your paper a few time to ensure that you had gotten the address right. You had. This was going to be interesting. You walked into the main doors and navigated the building until you stopped in front of a white door with a paper sign that read “Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law”. Great, this already seemed promising, you shook your head as you opened the door, noting that it creaked incredibly loud. The first thing you noticed when you walked in was the young blonde girl sitting at a desk, working furiously on some paperwork in front. She was pretty and seemed to be around your age, you became a little excited at the thought that perhaps she could end up being your friend. You hadn't had one of those in a long time and really missed it. You cleared your throat and watched in amusement as her head suddenly shot up. “I'm here for my interview.” The woman got up and smoothed her black skirt as she walked over to you.  
“Hi! I'm Karen.” She shook your hand. “I'm Matt and Foggy's one and only assistant at the moment, hopefully that will change soon.” Karen smiled as she let go of your hand and motioned for you to follow her to a small room with a few chairs and a table in it. “I'll go get the guys for you so they can start the interview, good luck!” You watched as she walked away, her heels clacking on the floor loudly. She seemed nice enough, you probably wouldn't even tell her how to act to enjoy working with her. That was always a plus. You turned away from the door and looked around the room, the walls were white and the paint was chipping everywhere. The wooden floor below was scuffed and probably hadn't been replaced in over 20 years. This definitely wasn't the most glamorous job you'd had but it would do, for now anyways. The door opening pulled you away from your thoughts and two men walked in. The chubbier of the two had blonde hair that was slicked back from his face, he couldn't have been over 5' 9” and wore a dark blue suit. He had a jumble of papers haphazardly held in his left hand and a large coffee in his right, obviously he wasn't exactly an organized person. You now turned your attention to the other man, and damn was he handsome. He was tall, at least 6ft most likely taller, and had brown hair that he was now running his hand through. A five o' clock shadow graced his sharp jaw line, and he wore a pair of glasses with red lens and black wire. You looked down at his hand and noticed the white can he clutched, ah he was blind. That would explain the glasses. Hmmm you had never heard of a blind lawyer before, interesting.  
“I'm Foggy.” The blonde man said as he walked over to a chair across from you and sat down. “And this guy.” Foggy pointed to the man with the cane. “Is my partner in crime Matt.” Matt smiled at you and held out his hand to you as he sat down.  
“Nice to meet you, I'm excited that someone finally answered our ad. I was beginning to think no one was going to apply.” said Matt as he shook your hand. “I realize our office isn't glamorous, or so I'm told, but I think we're pretty easy to get along with.” Foggy scoffed as he straightened his black tie.  
“Matt's a total hard ass, I'm the one who's easy to work with. I'm the cool boss.” He smiled as he held out his hand to shake yours. Matt smirked and sat back, setting his cane beside him.  
“Anyways.” Matt said. “Let's get started with the interview shall we?” You smiled, knowing this interview was only going to last as long as you wanted it to.  
“Matt, Foggy.” You looked at both men. “I think you're going to hire me for this job, I'll be an amazing asset to your company.” Foggy immediately stood up and furiously shook your hand as he spoke.  
“You're hired! You can start tomorrow at 8am.” Matt looked over at Foggy, with one eyebrow raised.  
“Foggy we haven't even asked her any questions, or really even interviewed her, we don't even know her name since Karen is the one who set up the interview.” You froze, did Matt just say what you thought he did? Had he just... not followed your order of hiring you? That couldn't be right, no one could resist your power. Hell even Kevin had fallen victim the last time you saw him. The room suddenly started to feel stuffy and hot.  
“My names Sunshine.” You said coldly, trying to feign a smile. “And I think you want to give me this job.”  
“Of course we do!” Foggy said excitedly. “I already said you're hired, come in tomorrow and we'll fill out your paperwork.” Matt frowned slightly as he turned his head towards you, damn you really wish you could see his eyes right now to get a feel of what he was thinking.  
“Well” Matt said as stood up and grabbed his cane. “It would look like we have a new employee.” He walked towards you and you stood up, preparing to shake his hand and get the hell out of here so you could clear your head. Matt grabbed your hand and furrowed his brows as he shook it. “We'll see you tomorrow, be careful on your way home.” You pursed your lips and quickly dropped his hand.  
“Yeah I'll be here bright and early, you won't regret hiring me I promise.” and with that you rushed out the door and out onto the cold streets of Hell's Kitchen. Your mind was racing, your heart was beating wildly in your chest. Jesus it felt like you couldn't breathe, you needed to get a hold of yourself. Who the hell was this Matt Murdock guy and how was he resisting your power?


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine's first day of work goes pretty well, then she goes home to find a not so pleasant surpise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems a little slow at the moment, it will get super exciting soon I promise!

Matt's POV

Matt pursed his lips as Sunshine practically ran out of the office. What the hell had just happened? The interview had started out just fine but the normality had ended at the introductions. The girl had basically said she was getting the job and Foggy just went with it, happily agreeing to hand it over to her. Granted they would have probably hired her anyways considering they really needed the help and no one else had applied, they still needed to do a full interview. That, however, had obviously been blown out the window. Even stranger was how Sunshine's heartbeat went from unnervingly calm, to almost beating out of her chest when you questioned Foggy. She had been nervous, really nervous. More so than a person in an interview should be. The only other time you usually heard someones heart beat like that was when they were on trial and they were hiding something. A girl that pretty (from what he could tell at least) who also had a voice more lyrical than anything he'd ever heard couldn't be hiding anything major, right?

Sunshines POV

You slammed the door of your apartment shut and ran to your bathroom so you could splash cool water on your heated face. There's no way in hell that Matt should be able to resist your power. For god sake he was blind! If anything his hearing should be better than most peoples and he should follow your orders better! You turned on the sink and splashed cold water on your face, smearing whatever makeup look you had attempted this morning. Maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention to what you were saying..maybe...maybe... ugh. No amount of petty excuses would fully convince you that he hadn't outright simply not followed your order. Matt was able to resist you, and that was a problem. Hmm.... or was it? You had avoided dating (and sex for that matter) simply for the fact that you were terrified of accidentally using your powers on them to make them do something they didn't want to do. Your whole life was essentially you watching what you said so you didn't break the careful line that was consent. However, with Matt you wouldn't have to watch what you said, you smiled at the thought. All of the anxiety that had been coiled up in your body slowly began to unwind, suddenly Matt didn't seem like a problem but rather an opportunity. He could be your first true friend, or hell, if you were lucky maybe even more. Matt was a rather handsome guy and seemed to be around your age. Plus you definitely hadn't seen a ring on his finger. You wiped the water off of your face and exhaled slowly, maybe you were getting ahead of your self but hey if something happened awesome. If you managed to even just be friends with him that was great as well. It would be nice to finally not have to watch what you say.

\---------The next day--------

You stepped into the door of your new work place at 8 o' clock sharp, wanting to make a great impression on your first day. Matt had seemed a bit wary the day before and you wanted to make it seem like Foggy hiring you so quick was a good idea and totally not suspicious. Today when you walked in Karen wasn't at her desk, in fact it seemed as if the office was empty, weird.  
“Looks like today it's just me and you, Karen is sick and Foggy had some... cop business to attend to.” Matt's voice startled you, causing you to yelp. When had he managed to walk up beside you? “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I have a habit of doing that.” You looked up, yes up dear lord this man was tall, to see Matt smirking. From the laugh lines present on his stubbled face you assumed he must usually be in a good mood, either that or he was insane and smiled at things he shouldn't. Eh, either way he had a great smile and surprisingly nice teeth for someone who didn't seem to make a lot of money. You'd have to ask him what kind of dental insurance he had.  
“Oh you're fine, I'm just a fidgety person anyways. Living in Hell's Kitchen will do that to you.” You smiled at him, trying to break the ever growing tension in the air. It was obvious he had questions floating around in his head but didn't want to ask, not yet anyways.  
“Yeah I suppose it will. How long have you lived here?” Matt walked over to a small coffee machine and felt around until his hand came across the power button.  
“I've lived in Hell's Kitchen for a few years, I lived in LA before that and a few other places but so far Hell's Kitchen has been my favorite. It's like a garden just waiting for the right gardener to bring it back to life, and I can already imagine how beautiful it will be when it's blooming with flowers.” You said, voice dripping with hope. Hell's Kitchen was the first place you ended up after you had left Kevin. You had grabbed a cab outside of your shared apartment and told the driver to just keep driving for as long as they could. Granted, now you felt guilty for forcing the poor driver to drive states away, but at least you had been kind enough to pay for the whole trip plus some extra. You weren't exactly sure what had made you stop in the dingy city but you were glad you had. In Hell's Kitchen people stayed out of your business and let you just live your life, even it was a strange one.  
“You sound so hopeful, its very refreshing I have to say. Not enough people are able to look past the grime and see the beauty.” Matt reached for two coffee mugs in the cupboard above the coffee machine. “I think you and me will get along just fine Sunshine.” You smiled as Matt began to pour coffee into the two mugs, for someone who was blind he really didn't seem to have a problem getting around and doing things.  
“Yeah? Well I would hope so considering your my boss.” You sat down at the small table shoved into the corner of the room as Matt walked over and placed a steaming mug in front of you.  
“Hmmm I suppose I am.” Matt sat down across from you, his voice no longer had a playful edge to it. “Anwyays” he cleared his throat trying to change the subject. “You have a very unique name, any particular reason why your parents gave it to you?” You always hated questions like these, the ones you had to spew lies about. Your heart always been to beat a little faster when you were forced to lie about your past, which seemed to happen a lot. How the hell had you not had a heart attack by now?  
“Yeah I guess I do have a bit of a strange name don't I?” You sipped the piping hot coffee in front of you, almost instantly regretting it. “My parents named me Sunshine because they said I brightened up their life from the moment I was born. I guess they didn't realize I'd grow up to have hair that matched my name” Eh, it sounded like a convincing enough answer. It was the one you usually used anyways when people felt the need to nose around in your personal life. Matt raised an eyebrow as he sat down his coffee, his lips quirked into a small smile as he began to talk.  
“I'm assuming your hair is bright? I'm blind so I uh... wouldn't really know.” Oh right, Matt was blind, shit that was embarrassing. He looked amused as a blush started to redden your face. You were so glad he couldn't see how embarrassed you were, it was definitely not a good look.  
“Oh my god, Matt I'm so sorry!” You ran your hands down your face, maybe if you rubbed your face enough you could force the blush to go away... “I haven't really been around a lot of blind people and you seem to get around so well, I uh kind of forgot for a moment that you were blind.” Matt chuckled softy, you had a feeling he would bring this up later to torment you. “but uh yeah, my hair is bright yellow. Then again that may not make much sense either if you don't know what colors look like...” You trailed off, not wanting to make the situation any worse. You weren't sure if he had been blind his whole life or not and really didn't want to ask, it seemed incredibly rude to do so.  
“I haven't always been blind, to answer your question.” Matt said. “It's the one question people always seem to have, I'm used to it don't feel bad.” He reached over and patted your hand lightly, for some reason you had expected them to be soft since lawyers don't really tend to get their hands dirty. His; however, were rough and calloused... interesting. “I got into an accident when I was younger, I was trying to push someone out of the way of a truck and it crashed. I saved the person but the truck was carrying some type of chemical and it spilled, causing me to go blind when it got into my eyes.” He continued. “I can get around perfectly fine now though, minus a few bumps and falls here and there.” Damn, so Matt wasn't just a lawyer, but also a past hero. You swore he just kept getting more and more attractive as you talked to him.  
“Wow, so you really enjoy helping people don't you? First you save a person and now you're a lawyer, aren't you just the regular every day hero?” You laughed at the thought of Matt in some ridiculous super hero outfit like the one Captain America and the other Avengers wore, now THAT would be quite the sight. You looked over at Matt, only to see him attempting to (and failing) hold back a wide smile.  
“Me? A hero? Now that's a funny joke. I'm just a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen who can't even see, I don't think I'd be very useful as a hero Sunshine.” He sighed before continuing “Anyways, I should probably start teaching you the basics of this job and actually give you something to do, I'm not barely paying you to do nothing after all.” You had a feeling if you worked here a while that you'd end up like Matt and have a million laugh lines mapping out your normally sullen face. Matt turned his head towards you and gave you one last smile before he got up from his chair. Yeah you could get used to seeing that all the time.  
Several hours and awful jokes later it was finally time for you to get off work, your first day at the office had gone pretty well minus a few minor mistakes. Matt had been pretty kind about them though and had helped you however he could. A few times he had gotten close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off his body and to smell his amazing cologne and your face lit up like a Christmas tree, again, thank god he couldn't see your face. Working here might just be the death of you simply from Matt being so damn attractive, and funny, and kind and..... just shut up brain.  
“Did you hear me Sunshine?” Matt asked. Dammit, he had been talking and you hadn't heard him over your mental ogling of him.  
“Sorry, I uh got a little distracted.” you laughed awkwardly, hopefully Karen and Foggy would be here tomorrow so you wouldn't have to be alone with him again.  
“I was saying that you can go home now, there's really nothing else you need to know. You should be able to work without having me breathing down your neck now.” Maybe I liked having you breathing down my neck. Matt walked over to the front office door with you and opened it, what a gentleman.  
“So, 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning so I can continue to work and forget you're blind?” You joked as you slipped on your coat.  
“Well maybe more of the working but yeah that works.” He handed you a small slip of paper. “Here's mine, Karen's, and Foggy's number in case you need to contact us. Don't hesitate to call me, or any of us, if you need anything. Oh and one last thing.” Matt's joking tone turned serious. “Be careful on your way home, I know Hell's Kitchen is a great city, but even it has it's dangers.” You nodded, despite the fact that you knew he couldn't see it. He talked as if he knew from experience, which made you curious but you decided against asking about anything.  
“I'll be careful, don't worry. Have a nice night Matt.” You shook his hand one last time before you started the walk home, letting the cool night air wash over you  
The walk home had only taken around 20minutes, you could have made it there faster but had decided to take your time tonight. It was one of those rare enjoyable fall nights so you decided to enjoy it while you could. You fumbled around in your pocket when you reached your apartment door, trying to fish out your door key. You stopped dead in your tracks when you finally found your keys and unlocked your door. On the floor in front of your door on the inside of your apartment was a large white envelope. That hadn't been there when you left...had someone gotten into your apartment? You picked up the envelope and turned it over, in beautifully written script on the front were two words. Cry Baby. You dropped the envelope immediately, as if it had been hot to the touch. Only one person had ever called you that, had ever used it as a sick term of endearment. You slid down onto the wood floor, not even attempting to hold back your loud sobs, Kevin was in Hell's Kitchen, and he knew where you lived.


	3. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine's night takes quite the unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERER IS SO MUCH DAMN ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER AND FEELS. I don't know how this ended up being so long but hey whatever, enjoy guys! listen to the song Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez while you read as I find it fits this chapter incredibly well and I listened to it while writing this

You don’t know how long it was until the tears finally stopped and you gathered enough courage to pick up the envelope with shaky hands, an hour maybe two? The fancy lettering on the front was hand written from the feel of it, Kevin never had been one to half ass something. You gripped the edge of the flap that hadn’t managed to get glued down all the way and held your breath as you slid out the folded paper inside. You had expected a long winded letter with several paragraphs of an eloquent apology and him begging you to come back to him. Instead it simply read “I’m sorry” with an address, date, and time below it, all written in the same neat cursive as the front. It had taken you months when you first left him to stop crying every night at the thought of him, he had been your first and currently, only love. You were grateful every day that he had saved you from the hell you had been in, but you couldn’t have stayed with him. He had started abusing his powers so much… he had started turning into a monster and you knew if you had stayed he would have drug you down into whatever personal hell he had dug for himself. You never regretted leaving, but rather regretted not being able to help him despite countless fights and protests. Honestly you were surprised he had waited this long to contact you, it’s not like he didn’t have a world of resources at his fingertips to find you. Kevin must have been wanting to give you your space, to let you cool off and think. You wiped the tears out of your eyes and typed the address written on the paper into your phone. Interesting… he wanted you to meet him at a restaurant, an expensive restaurant. You’d have to work a month straight just to be able to afford a single meal there. You tried not to think of how Kevin had earned the money he thought he was going to spend on this meal. You looked down at the paper again, shit, he wanted to meet you tonight. That really didn’t give you much time to think. You began to chew on your lip then stopped, thinking back to how Kevin always used to berate you for chewing on your lip. He would always say that you were going to ruin your pretty little mouth. Ever since then you hadn’t had a problem with it, except when you were extremely nervous, like right now. You ran your options through your head, then sighed loudly. You were probably going to regret this but hell, some part of you hoped he had changed, that maybe… maybe you two could work it out. You stopped in the doorway of you room when you noticed a large white box with a red satin ribbon on it sitting on your bed. Apparently Kevin had left you yet another gift. You slowly walked over to the box, running your hands across the expensive looking box that appeared to be from some foreign brand you had never heard of before. You undid the ribbon and slid off the lid, yet another white envelope sat on top of the red tissue filling the box. This time you didn’t hesitate and ripped it open, not even bothering to see if the front said anything. Inside was a single piece of white paper that simply stated “For my Sunshine”. You weren’t sure quite how to feel about the fact that Kevin was calling you his, as if nothing had happened between the two of you. You shook your head and began to remove the tissue paper from the box until you pulled out a dress. Kevin had always said he loved seeing you in black so it was no surprise that the dress was as black as coal. You quickly stripped out of your clothes and slipped on the dress. You zipped it up then turned to look at yourself in the body length mirror you had hanging on your door, and damn did you look good. Even after all this time Kevin still knew what looked good on your body. The dress was knee length, strapless, and hugged your body like a god damn dream. The plunging v neck showed off just enough cleavage to be sexy but classy. You rummaged around your closet until you found a pair of low black wedges to go with the dress, no point in trying to wear a pair of heels and chancing falling. You looked at your phone, shit, only an hour until you had to leave to meet him, well you didn’t need to but despite your better judgment you were still going to go. How the hell had you managed to survive this long? By the time you finished applying your makeup (which of course included your usual cat eye and classic red lip) it was time to leave and you couldn’t be more nervous. You were probably making a huge mistake and knew you’d most likely end up regretting meeting him. The small hope that maybe, just maybe, he had changed guided you out the door and onto the streets of Hell’s Kitchen towards the restaurant, towards Kevin.  
By the time the cab had reached the restaurant you were a shaking mess, you hadn’t felt this nervous since the days in the lab. You shoved money into the cab drivers hand, not even bothering to ask for change as you shut the cab door and headed towards the restaurant doors. The outside of the place was charming, it was a mix of old red brick and deep maroon molding. You could taste the expensive and you weren’t even inside yet. You took one last deep breathe before opening the doors, telling yourself over and over it was all going to be fine. That you were just going to have a nice little dinner and chat. The moment you walked in you knew something was off, it was quiet, too quiet. You looked around, there were no other diners, only employees. You frowned as an older man in a cheap black suit walked up to you, this wasn’t going to end well.  
“Sunshine I presume?” The waiter said with a fake smile plastered on his aging face.  
“Yep, that would be me.” You crossed your arms as the waiter led you out the entrance room and into the dining room. You swore your heart stopped when you saw him. Kevin was sitting at a small table placed directly smack dab in the center of the room, on the table sat two wine glasses, an unopened bottle of red wine, and a single lit candle. How romantic you thought sarcastically, thank god Kevin didn’t have the ability to read minds. You couldn’t help but smirk when you noticed the fact that he yet again, was wearing a clean purple suit and black dress shoes, just like the day he rescued you. When Kevin looked up his eyes scanned you, slowly, very slowly. When you sat down across from him he smiled and looked into your eyes, suddenly making you feel self-conscious.  
“My Sunshine, It’s been so long, too long.” Kevin grabbed your hand gently and placed a kiss on the back of it. You had forgotten how soft his lips were, the thought brought back several very pleasant memories of long sleepless nights. “You look stunning in that dress, I’m so very glad it fits you.” He licked his lips. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Yeah it’s been a while hasn’t it.” You stated nonchalantly. Kevin pulled his hand back slowly, letting his fingertips graze the palm of your hand. He had to be fishing for a reaction, but you refused to give him one.  
“I’m glad you came, I didn’t think you would at first.” Kevin waived the waiter over as he continued. “Sorry for the… unconventional invitation. I had a feeling if I just showed up in front of you that you would have walked the other way.” The waiter opened the wine and filled your glasses, you were going to need more than a bottle of wine if you were going to make it through this night.  
“So” You said as you downed half the glass of wine. “I’m assuming you used your powers to get the money to pay for all of this, and that you forced them to let you have the place all to yourself?” Kevin scoffed, obviously offended.  
“While I did use my powers to help me EARN the money, I don’t just outright make people give me money.” Kevin snapped to get the waiters attention again. “Tell Sunshine here how much I paid you and your coworkers to work tonight” The waiter smiled as began to speak.  
“Oh Mr. Thompson here paid us all a month’s salary for this one night, it was quite nice of him.” Kevin looked back at you with a smirk on his face.  
“Thank you, now leave until I call you back.” The man instantly walked away, a smile still plastered on his face. “Now, down to business.” He cleared his throat before he spoke again “I didn’t just invite you here for dinner though, I wanted to apologize in person. To show you I’ve changed, just for you.” Kevin leaned forward. “You know I’d do anything for you, to make you happy my Sunshine.” His eyes softened as he waited for you to respond, damn him for being able to play you like a violin just by using his expressions. Everything Kevin said was like music to your ears, but perhaps you were tone deaf. You can’t just go from literally hurting people by muttering a few words to being some kind, nearly perfect human. Right? You looked around to make sure none of the employees were within ear shot.  
“Kevin, you know why I left. You were abusing your powers to the point of severely hurting people. You went from some knight in shining amour who saved me from that…that HELL to some guy I would wake up next to and barely recognize. You were so god damn kind and sweet when we first ran away together and then suddenly some sick monster took your place.” Tears began to form at the edges of your eyes, it took every bit of emotional strength you had to keep from crying. You refused to let him see you cry… you refused to be his cry baby. “I loved you so much Kevin, and some twisted part of me still does and always will love you. I tried so fucking hard to help you, I held your face so many times and talked you down from whatever petty anger you had coiled inside of you, but it was useless. You’d always go back to being so empty of empathy and full of anger. Being around you was a game of Jenga and it was only a matter of time until I pulled out the wrong piece and you came tumbling down around me.” You exhaled loudly, trying to calm yourself. “I just didn’t want to be there when you finally fell.” Kevin slid his hands across the table and held them out, palm up. You looked up again at him, his face was a mask of sadness, regret, and a few other emotions stitched together.  
“No amount of words can ever say how sorry I am. I loved you so much back then, and I still do. My feelings for you have never changed, not even after you left me in that room. I couldn’t do anything but sit there and hate myself for making you leave for hours and hours. I could have probably gotten up sooner, but a part of me didn’t want to because it meant getting up and seeing that you really were gone.” He paused and grabbed your hands into his, letting his thumb slide back and forth ever so gently. “I hate that it took you using your power on me to make me realize how bad I messed up, to make me realize how much I needed to change, and I did. I truly have gotten my anger in control, I did everything I could before I met you tonight to make sure I was back to the man that saved you from that lab.” You chewed on your lip, you had expected this night to be interesting but fuck, it had taken an emotional 180. Part of you wanted to just wanted to jump across the table and make up for all of the lost kisses and affection, the more rational part of you wanted to run out of the restaurant and never see him again. This time when you looked into Kevin’s eyes you saw an entirely new emotion in his now darkening eyes, lust.  
“Sunshine what did I tell you about chewing on your lip?” Kevin reached out with his pointer finger and dragged your lower lip from your teeth slowly. “That’s my job.” Heat shot down your body, his voice always got so husky and deep when he got like this. Damn how you had missed it, miss him, but you knew you two were so bad for each other. No matter how much Kevin said that you helped make him better, how much he had changed for you. People like him never truly changed, but rather kept everything in a closet with the rest of their skeletons, and the closet never had a strong lock.  
“Kevin I think I should leave, this was a bad idea.” You pushed your chair out and stood up, only to feel him grab your wrist to hold you back.  
“Please stay.” Kevin pleaded. Seeing him like this was almost pathetic. Kevin didn’t beg, Kevin got what he wanted when he wanted it. Except for you.  
“It would be best if I left, this was all too much for one night.” You pulled your hand from his, watching as he began to frown.  
“Fine, I won’t make you stay. I just want you to be happy.” Kevin sighed and ran his hands through his hair, letting it fall into his face. “At least let me walk you out and say goodbye.”  
“Ok.” You said, beginning to chew on your lip again. Kevin got up and held out his hand, grimacing when you didn’t take it.  
“For god sake I’m just being a gentleman, and please quit chewing on your lip.” Kevin’s voice must have come out harsher than he had meant it to, because when he spoke again he softened his voice. “Sunshine, I haven’t been out with a lady in a while, I’m a bit rusty. Go easy on me.” You smiled softly at that and gingerly wrapped your arm around his as the two of you began to walk out the door. Just as you were about to say your half assed goodbye Kevin reached up and caressed your cheek as he looked deep into your eyes. He brought his face close to yours, letting his lips hover just over yours. “One for the road.” Kevin said before firmly planting his lips onto yours. God it had been so damn long since you had kissed someone, you were always afraid of getting close to someone and accidently using your power on them. You knew you should pull away and just leave, but it felt so… right in the worst way. You angled your head so that you could better mold your lips to his, letting him gently nibble your lower lip as the kiss went on. The heat from earlier came back in a rush as you slid your hands into his already tousled hair. Kevin made a sound of approval as you licked his now swollen bottom lip, silently asking him to just open his damn mouth already.  
“Umm ma’m?” The waiter cleared his throat, causing the two of you to pull apart, red faced and breathing heavy.  
“What.” Kevin said, annoyance heavy on his voice. From the look on his face he was ready to strangle the man for interrupting the two of you. You, on the other hand, were secretly grateful for the interruption. You weren’t sure if you would have been prepared for may have happened if he hadn’t.  
“The uh- Chef wanted to give his number to the lady here.” The waiter shifted awkwardly, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “said to tell her she’s allowed to come back and eat here for free anytime she wants to sit down with him.” You froze, no way in hell was Kevin going to take this well, he had always been a very jealous man. To your surprise when you looked at him, he seemed calm. Too calm…  
“Bring the chef here, now please.” Kevin fixed his tie as the waiter scurried away to the kitchen.  
“Kevin what are you going to do.” You said quietly, not wanting to upset him even more than he probably was. Instead of answering Kevin simply waved his hand to dismiss you. You pursed your lips as the chef came out.  
“So, you are the one hitting on my dinner partner yes?” Kevin asked as he walked in front of the chef.  
“Yes sir. She’s quite the beautiful woman.” The man replied simply  
“And what were your intentions with her?” Kevin crossed his arms behind his back and twiddled his thumbs, he looked far too calm for your comfort. He was a storm just waiting to happen.  
“To sleep with her sir.” The chef now looked to you, visibly uncomfortable at saying this in front of you.  
“Nothing more? Why would you want to do that?” Kevin asked quietly.  
“Because I see women as nothing more than objects to be used for my desire. That’s what they were put on this earth for.” The man was now red in the face, like the tomatoes in the pictures on the walls around you. Kevin grimaced and audibly made a sound of disgust before speaking again.  
“Go grab the knife off the table we sat at.” Kevin pointed to the table right behind you. No, no, no, no, this couldn’t be happening again. Your heart began to race as you watched the chef grab the knife, fear evident on his face. You couldn’t let this happen.  
“Kevin stop right now, you can’t do this!” You grabbed Kevin’s arm, he simply pushed you off of him gently.  
“You heard him Sunshine, he wanted to- to use you! He wanted to treat you like some piece of meat. If not you he’d just do the same to every other poor women that happens to catch his fancy. I can’t let him do that.” The corners of Kevin’s mouth turned up slightly, making you shiver. He was enjoying this. He had lied about everything and had been simply putting on an act for you. Kevin was never going to change, he would always be the same sick, twisted man. Kevin grabbed your hand tightly before speaking again.  
“Take the knife and hold it to your neck.” Kevin smiled wider as the man instantly pulled the knife to his neck.  
“Kevin please!” You begged as you tried to release your hand from his. He only tightened his grip. The next few moments was a blur of action as Kevin spoke.  
“Slit your throat.” Kevin said. That’s all it took, three words and the man’s hand moved quick across his throat. Blood spurted everywhere as the chef fell to the ground gurgling. You screamed, Jesus Christ there was blood, so much blood. You were covered in it. Kevin only smiled as he wiped blood from his lips, the lips you had just kissed.  
“What a waste of a human life.” He muttered simply. You yanked your hand from his as you began to cry furiously. This man beside you wasn’t Kevin, he wasn’t the man that had saved you, and he wasn’t the man you loved… had loved. Suddenly Kevin looked over at you, his expression going from joy to surprise. Almost as if he had just realized what he had done. “Wait! Sunshine I swear I didn’t mea-“You didn’t let him finish, instead you ran as fast as you could out of the restaurant. Away from him, away from the monster that had taken Kevin’s place. You don’t know how long you had run, or even where. The only reason you stopped was because you tripped and rolled your ankle, of course you would fucking trip at a time like this. You sobbed as you sat on the ground, your ankle was already swelling, fantastic. God how could this night have gone so wrong? Yeah you didn’t think Kevin had changed to the point of being a saint but when had he turned so bat shit crazy that he began to kill people when they upset him? Was the chef the first person Kevin had murdered? From the look on his face you assumed not, that face wasn’t one a sane person had. The thought of him having ended more than one life made you physically sick, you threw up on the sidewalk beside you, not bothering to look at the few people who walked by you. They probably just thought you were drunk, or crazy, or both, but you didn’t care. You wiped off your lip, not bothering to fix the smeared lipstick on your face, it was the least of your worries at this point. You looked down at your shaking hands, the ones Kevin had just been holding, and started crying again. What the hell were you supposed to do now? Go home by yourself and be terrified? Tell the cops? You knew the cop route was out of the question, they’d never believe a word you said and it’s not like you could force them to arrest Kevin even if you used your power, he’d use his to get away. You rummaged through your purse (thank god you had remembered to pick it up) looking for a mint to get the taste of vomit out of your mouth when you came across the piece of paper with Karen, Foggy, and Matt’s number on it. Matt had said you could call him for anything… in your hysteria you only hesitated a moment before clumsily typing Matt’s number into your phone and dialing it. It rang only twice before he answered.  
“Hello?” Matt asked, sounding tired. Maybe it had been a bad idea to call so late…  
“Matt its Sunshine, I… I need help. If I tell you where I’m at can you come get me?” Your voice wavered as tears rolled down your face, causing your mascara to run down your face.  
“Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can, stay put ok?” Matt answered immediately, concern heavy on his voice.  
“Ok, please hurry Matt. I’m scared.” You began to cry again, you were going to be a mess when he got here.  
“Don’t worry I’ll protect you. Just get somewhere safe until I get there.” You could hear him shuffling around in the background, he must have been in bed.  
“Thank you.” You said before giving him your location and hanging up. You couldn’t help but think two things as you waited, how had tonight gone so wrong so quick, and more importantly why hadn't your commands worked on Kevin this time?


	4. Bail Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, being the shining knight he is, goes to pick up sunshine. Awkward flirting, upset Matt, and some feels ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut won't be happening for several chapters, so sorry to break all your sinning lil hearts. Also I apologize if my writing seems a little off I've been in a terrible rut of depression lately and I'm AWFUL at editing my own stuff. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME EDIT MY UPCOMING WORK please feel free to message me, I'm always looking for ways to improve my story for you guys! As always, I hope you enjoy! NOTE I MIGHT END UP GOING BACK AND RE WORDING/RE WORK OLDER CHAPTERS IF I DO I WILL INFORM YOU OF THIS

Matt opened the window to his apartment and groaned as he pushed himself inside, he was fairly certain he had bruised a few of his ribs. Normally after a fight he would just sneak into the front door, tonight however; he was far too bloody and injured to get through the front door without rousing suspicion. Matt ripped off the mask he wore when he went out to fight and frowned, it was covered in blood (most of it not his thankfully) he'd have to attempt to clean it in the sink again since using the local laundry facility was definitely out of the question. Matt looked down at the rest of his clothes, they were no better off. He had been hoping that tonight he could just go home and relax for once, after all at this point all he could do was wait for Fisk to make his next move. Unfortunately though just as Matt had started a sad meal of ramen noodles he heard several Russian men talking about kidnapping someone so that they could torture them and get information from them. Matt knew by now that almost any Russian crime activity was related to Fisk, then again he felt that almost any crime was related to Fisk. Matt walked to the bathroom, clutching his side as he walked, yep he definitely bruised more than one rib. He grabbed a small towel as he finally fumbled into the bathroom and wet it, attempting to wash off the blood and grime that certainly had to be on his face at this point. Matt stripped off his clothes, wincing as the fabric ripped away from the wounds underneath, he really needed to be more careful or one day no one would believe the whole “I'm blind so I tripped again and hurt myself” story. Honestly he was surprised Foggy and Karen hadn't begun to question it, especially after last time when he had apparently walked into work with several bruises on his face. Matt could generally tell when he had cuts on his face, bruises were sometimes harder to detect especially if the adrenaline was still kicking in and masking the pain. Just as Matt had painfully pulled on some pj pants and laid down his phone rang, He grumbled loudly as he felt around his bed for his phone.  
“Hello?” He said trying to mask his irritation and exhaustion.  
“Matt its Sunshine, I… I need help. If I tell you where I’m at can you come get me?” Sunshine sounded on the verge of tears as she spoke, making Matt instantly regret feeling so irritated when he first answered. He didn’t hesitate to answer.  
“Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can, stay put ok?” Matt was concerned to say the least, after already fighting off Fisk’s men once tonight he couldn’t help but wonder if they were somehow involved in Sunshine’s current state of despair  
.  
“Ok, please hurry Matt. I’m scared.” Matt could hear Sunshine begin to cry softly over the phone, he began to fumble around the mess that was his bedroom for clothes and cursed himself for not cleaning it earlier this week like he had planned.  
“Don’t worry I’ll protect you. Just get somewhere safe until I get there.” Matt said as he reached for his glasses and put them on, hopefully any bruises on his face might be partially covered by the glasses. Sunshine was already upset, there was no need to make her worry about him.  
“Thank you.” Sunshine said as she began to cry more. Matt frowned, something very, very bad had happened to her. The whole situation just felt…off to him. Sunshine told Matt her location and hung up, thankfully she wasn’t too far away but he’d still need to call a cab. He sighed as he began to put on everyday clothes, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in his side. Matt was definitely going to feel like utter crap in the morning… again.  
\---------------  
The ride to pick up Sunshine had been relatively short, ten minutes tops. The cabbie lurching to a stop signaled that they had arrived, or so he hoped. Matt stepped out of the cab after paying and instantly stilled, he could smell blood, lots of it. What the hell had happened? Sunshine turned to look up at him, wiping away tears from her face.  
\----------------  
“Thanks for coming Matt, I know I could have called a cab myself but I just really needed someone familiar right now.” You put your face into your hands and sighed loudly (it was more of sniffle and sigh but hey, you didn’t really care at this point). “You, Foggy, and Karen are the only people I know around here…” You trailed off, not wanting to cry again. Matt waved the cab away and sat down next to you, he placed his cane next to him as he crossed his legs and turned towards you.  
“I really don’t mind, I told you, you could call me for anything. I have to make sure my new employee is safe, you can’t work if you’re hurt” Matt joked in an attempt to make you feel a bit better. You turned your face to look at him and couldn’t help but notice the multiple cuts and newly formed bruise on his face. He looked almost as bad as you, except you happened to be covered in blood, someone else’s blood. Thank god Matt couldn’t see you, or else he’d be much more concerned than he already probably was.  
“Jesus Matt, what happened to your face? You look like hell.” Matt reached up to touch his face and frowned, he sighed with exasperation as he pulled his hand away. You were sure if you could see his eyes (and if they hadn’t been affected by the accident) that he would have had a look of pure annoyance on his face. Which seemed a little strange to you.  
“I tripped taking out the trash, guess I didn’t realize how bad I had messed up my pretty face.” Matt ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into the brick wall behind you, a small smile began to pull at his lips. “My pretty face isn’t the one I’m most concerned about at the moment though, are you ok Sunshine?” You began to blush, had he just called you pretty? Surely he didn’t mean anything by it and was just trying to cheer you up.  
“I think I hurt my ankle when I tripped and I’m a bit shaken up but besides that I’m fine… I think.” Yeah, you had only seen your previous (and only) lover murder a man and got covered in said man’s blood, you were just fucking peachy. Matt placed his hand gently on your shoulder, causing you to flinch. He pulled back and pursed his lips.  
“What happened?” Matt’s voice was calm as he talked, but his facial expression said otherwise. “You can tell me anything, I’m here to help” You laughed sarcastically at that, there’s no way in hell you could tell him what actually happened. He’d think you’re insane if you said what happened, granted people knew that heroes did exist and that people could have super powers, the idea that someone could just make people do whatever they wanted seemed a bit unrealistic. Even to you the whole story seemed crazy, and you had been there and HAD the power. You imagined what his reaction would be if you told him the whole story, beginning to end. He’d probably run about half way through. You sighed, just like when almost anyone asked a question about your life, you decided to lie, or at least water down the truth.  
“I uh- had a bad date. He freaked me out so I got up and ran, then I fell.” Well, you weren’t lying per se. You looked down at your ankle, it was swollen and red, and tomorrow it would probably have a big, ugly purple bruise. You were a walking mess who probably couldn’t even walk right at the moment. Matt cocked his head and pursed his lips into an even thinner line, he obviously not happy with your answer. You expected him to keep badgering you with questions, you almost hoped he would, instead he sat quiet beside you with his arms crossed. If not for the situation you would have laughed at Matt, he looked like an upset parent trying to shame their child for stealing a cookie by giving them an angry look.  
“Well, no matter what happened” Matt glared at you. “I’m here to help.” He held out his hand to you, palm up. His hand looked so rough and had so many callouses, you couldn’t help but wonder what he had been doing to cause his hands to look like that. Matt was blind after all, he couldn’t be doing anything too crazy right? You hesitantly grabbed his hand, which to your surprise was very soft, you’d have to ask him what lotion he used. Matt rubbed soft circles into the back of your hand as he let both of your hands fall softly to the cold pavement below you. You looked down at your hands and started to laugh, Matt turned his head towards you and raised an eyebrow in confusion. You probably looked beyond crazy right now.  
“Sunshine are you umm… ok?” If Matt looked concerned before it paled in comparison to the look on his face now. Yeah, there was no doubt that you looked crazy as hell right now. You stopped laughing long enough to talk.  
“Yeah it’s just… look at us Matt, were two people who like we just went to hell and back, I have bright yellow hair, your blind, and were just sitting here on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen holding hands. We look utterly insane.” You began to laugh again, this time Matt joined in. His laugh was soft despite the fact that he was laughing hard, it was music to your ears and you could listen to him laugh for hours. Matt’s previously pursed lips turned into an open mouth smile as he began to laugh harder, his teeth were so damn perfect, the opposite of your fucked up life. Matt in general was the literal polar opposite of you. He seemed so normal, something you would never be, that you never were.  
“Sunshine, seeing two people laughing together looking like hell is probably one of the least weird things the residents of Hell’s Kitchen has seen. I mean, aliens did attack New York and super heroes saved us.” Matt squeezed your hand lightly and you swore he must have squeezed your heart along with it. He had a bruise below his glasses, and cuts in several places on his face yet at that moment he was one of the most handsome men you had ever seen. Sure you hadn’t known Matt long, but you were damn glad to have him in your life, even if was just your boss. Matt cleared his throat as he let go of your hand, you hadn’t realized how warm he was until the cold fall air hit your now empty hand.  
“I’ll call another cab so we can get you home, I’m sure this weather can’t feel nice in a dress. I’d hate to have to find another employee because you froze to death.” You froze up, but not from the cold. Kevin knew where you lived, he could be there right now waiting for you. You didn’t think he would hurt you, but after tonight you really didn’t know what to think about him…  
“I don’t think I really want to go home right now, you can just have the cab drop me off at the nearest hotel.” You crossed your arms and began to rub your hands up and down, the chill of the night was finally starting to settle into your aching bones. Matt rubbed his scruffy chin for a moment before speaking.  
“You can stay with me tonight if you’d like. You’re more than welcome to sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch.” You bit your lip, contemplating your choices. You could either go home and chance Kevin being there, or you could awkwardly go home with your new boss.  
“If you don’t mind I’d rather go to your place, I’d sleep better knowing someone else was a few rooms away.” To be honest, Matt was the only one you felt safe around at the moment. If he seemed able to resist your power, he just might be able to resist Kevin’s. At this point Matt was your biggest ally and he didn’t even realize it.  
“I don’t mind at all. I’ve been told my bed is very comfortable so you should sleep pretty easy, and I’ll make breakfast in the morning. Or at least something resembling breakfast” Matt smirked as he pulled out his phone, you tried hiding your blush. Did… did he just flirt with you or did he hint that he’d had a lot of women in his bed?  
“You make a hard to resist offer Matt, good thing I already agreed before you said the bit about breakfast.” You waited silently while Matt called a cab. He was so kind, and handsome, and funny, and… no stop, you literally just had your ex-lover kill someone in front of you, it’s a little early to hunt after another guy. You ran your hands down your face slowly, god you really had to get a grip on yourself, you were a mess.  
“The cab will be here in a couple minutes, thankfully one was close by. Can you walk with your ankle hurting?” Matt stood up, making sure to grab his cane before he turned to face you. You slung your purse on your shoulder and stuffed your shoes inside of it. You attempted to stand but fell back against the wall, keeping the leg with the swollen ankle bent to avoid putting pressure on it.  
“I guess that answers that question.” You said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Matt quickly walked over, sat his cane against the wall, and held you against him. Dear lord he smelt so good, and was so damn warm.  
“Here let me carry you, if you try walking on that more you’re going to make it worse.” Matt lowered himself and swept you off your feet, literally. You squealed as he lifted you up and into his arms, he made no notion that any of this was causing him any effort. Which could only mean he was a great liar, or had lots of muscles hiding underneath that shirt. You hoped for the latter. Your arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, making you think of the many times Kevin had done this. Despite the fact that the two of you hadn’t been married, he had always loved carrying you bridal style into any new home or apartment you bought. Each time Kevin would whisper to you that one day you’d be married have the most beautiful wedding. The thought used to make you so happy, now it made you want to throw up. Matt’s laugh drew you from your dark thoughts, he looked so damn smug.  
“You know you could have at least warned me a little better you jerk.” You playfully smacked his arm, which made him laugh more. Matt’s chest rumbled from laughing, which you had to admit was strangely soothing.  
“Hey, I said I was going to carry you. I don’t know how much more of a warning I could have gave, and don’t be so rude Sunshine or I’ll make you sleep on the couch.” A shit eating grin plastered his stubbled face. He was so damn happy with himself.  
“Already threatening to put me on the couch and we aren’t even married, what a gentleman.” You huffed as you pulled yourself tighter to his chest.  
“Hey, who said anything about marriage? At least let a guy get in a date before you try making wedding plans” Matt turned his head down to face you, letting his hair fall over his glasses. Even now with him so close his eyes remained completely hidden behind the red circular lenses. Your blush from his previous comments were nothing like the blush that crept across your face now, you could probably cook and egg from all the heat rushing to your cheeks. The cab pulled up, saving you from having to awkwardly fumble out a reply.  
“Well, looks like our ride is here. Ready to go Sunshine?” Matt asked as he headed towards the cab.  
“Yeah let’s get the hell out of here.” You shoved your face into his neck and sighed, this man was going to be the emotional death of you


	5. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sunshine go back to his place, conversations and thoughts full of feels happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaah I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was having such a hard time writing this chapter and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I might go back and edit it later on but we'll see. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Also feel free to talk to me on my tumblr! My username is mama-moriarty :D
> 
> Playlist that includes the song related to each chapter  
> Chapter 1: Cry Baby- Melanie Martinez  
> Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects  
> Chapter 3: Teddy Bear- Melanie Martinez  
> Chapter 4: Bail Me Out- All Time Low  
> Chapter 5: Goner- Twenty One Pilots

“So this is your place huh? It’s very… bright.” You said as Matt sat you down on his couch. The ride to his apartment had been quiet, minus the thunder rumbling in the distance and the sound of Hell’s Kitchen waking up for the day.  
“Yeah, I’ve been told that before. It doesn’t bother me though.” Matt laughed softly as he walked over to his kitchen and began making tea. You were amazed at how well Matt got around his apartment, he seemed to be able to avoid all of the clothes or other items littering his floor. Not even you could move around that well. All the years of not being able to see must have made him incredibly aware and careful, he couldn’t really afford not to be you supposed.  
“You know, you have a great sense of humor and your blindness Matt. It’s interesting.” Matt turned to face you, a lopsided grin began to form on his lips, his incredibly wonderful looking lips.  
“I’m glad someone finds me interesting.” Matt grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and began to pour hot water into them before continuing. “When I first became blind, I was very bitter. At that age though I was angry about everything like every other kid, becoming blind just made it worse. It took me years to realize that being blind wasn’t the issue, but my attitude towards it was. I began to see that being blind was easy compared to the rest of the bad plaguing the world, that there were other things that deserved my anger much more than some accident that happened years ago.” Matt brought the two steaming mugs with teabags over to the couch and sat them on the table, his face no longer had that boyish charm to it, now it looked tired. It was the face of a man who had seen too much and who had been through tremendous amount of pain. You wondered if that’s how you looked most of the time, sullen and tired. Your chest ached knowing that Matt could possibly be hurting as much as you. What the hell had Matt Murdock gone through in his short life?  
“What things do you feel deserve that anger Matt? What could be worse than being blind?” you whispered, unsure if the question was appropriate considering he was your boss and you hadn’t known him long. Oh well too late now.  
“That, Sunshine, is another conversation for another day.” Matt took a sip of tea and leaned back into the couch. You felt stupid for asking the question, it was far too early to ask such personal things. You don’t know what you had been expecting since Matt was able to resist your power. To learn about Matt, truly learn about him and what made him tick you’d have to gain his trust and wait. Something you had never really had to do before since everyone else in your life would just give you any information about them if you asked. Befriending Matt was going to be an interesting and frustrating new experience for you. You leaned into his side hesitantly, relaxing when he placed his free arm around you. Matt was so warm, it felt nice to be held again. Even if it was in a friendly manner, human contact in general was great right now.  
“Eh, guess that just means we’ll have to have more conversations then.” You quipped before taking drink of your tea, which just so happened to be your favorite, earl grey.  
“We’ll get to talk all the time at work if you stop falling and hurting yourself.” Matt’s mouth upturned into a small smile, you had a feeling if you could see his eyes that they would still hold the same sad expression he had on his face earlier. “Anyways, if you want to use the restroom it’s over to the left, my room is the door to the right of the bathroom. Sorry for the mess by the way, I wasn’t planning on having company anytime soon and I was feeling lazy. I’m usually a much neater person I swear.” The room was bright from the billboard outside, and casted several colors across it but you could swear the red on Matt’s face wasn’t from the red light streaming across the living room. Speaking of red…. You looked down at your clothes and grimaced, you really needed to get out of this bloody dress. Hopefully you hadn’t gotten any on Matt or his couch, granted he probably wouldn’t be able to tell but eventually someone else would notice. THAT would be a bit hard to explain. You downed the rest of your now luke warm tea and sighed, such a shame you’d have to throw away this dress. It probably cost more than you’d make in a month.  
“Hey Matt, do you have some clothes I could change into for tonight? I don’t particularly feel like sleeping in this dress, it got uh- a wee bit dirty when I fell, I wouldn’t want to make your sheets dirty.” Honestly you just didn’t want to be in a dress covered in an innocent man’s blood, you considered just ripping it off since Matt wouldn’t notice the difference but decided against it. You slowly pulled yourself from Matt and pouted, you probably wouldn’t get a chance to be that close to him for a while.  
“My clothes may not fit but I should have some lying around that might for tonight at least.” Matt answered as he sat his cup down and stood up. He walked past you to a room that from his description earlier, must be his bedroom. You followed closely behind him, stopping in the entry way to his room when he entered and began rifling through the clothes in his closet. You watched in amusement as Matt picked up a piece of clothing, rubbed it between his fingers, scrunched his face, and put it back. So, Matt was able to tell which clothes were which by feeling them… interesting. You wondered how he managed to make sure his clothes matched, you’d have to ask him one day.  
“Ah! Here we go.” Matt exclaimed as he held up an old, faded shirt and a pair of baggy black pajama pants. “Do you think these will fit?” You could care less if they fit, just as long as you had something to wear so you could get out of this damn dress.  
“Yeah should work.” You grabbed the clothing from him and headed out the door towards the bathroom but stopped at the entryway, turning towards Matt. “Again, thank you so much, for well… everything. It means a lot to me and I’m glad to know I have someone watching my back. I’ll pay you back one day, though I doubt it will be as significant as you pulling my sorry ass off the street and helping me.”  
“I can’t actually watch your back, but I am willing to help out when I can.” Matt joked. “And you don’t owe me anything, just make sure to come into work on time.” You huffed out a laugh as you continued your walk to the bathroom, you’d have to remember to step up your pun game around Matt. The bathroom door clicked closed behind you as you turned on the sink and let the cool water run over your hands. It helped soothe the few scratches from having fallen earlier. Too bad it couldn’t help ease your battered mind and aching heart. You had spent years with Kevin, he was your first and only for literally every relationship milestone except marriage. You had loved him- or still did? Who knew, your heart was as much of a mess as your now bloody dress, speaking of which… You ripped the dress off, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. The black fabric pooled at your feet, from this angle the blood splattered across it almost appeared to be part of the design. It almost seemed pretty, almost. You wish you could say the same about the current state of your face. It; however, was just a mess of makeup, blood, and regret. Definitely not what you’d call pretty. You splashed water on your face and grimaced when you noticed the once clear water that had begun to pool up in the sink was now a dark red. It felt like you couldn’t wash the grime off of your face fast enough as you scrubbed vigorously. Several minutes and pumps of soap later your face was finally clean, well, as clean as it was going to get at the moment. You picked up the shirt Matt had given you and slipped it over your head, letting the soft fabric fall over your tired, aching body. The shirt had to be at least three times too big considering it fell about half way down your thighs. Matt either used to weigh much more than he did now, or was just awful at picking sizes that fit him. Either way you were debating just taking the shirt home with you, it was so comfy and Matt probably wouldn’t notice if it went missing. The pants on the other hand, were another story. They felt itchy and rough, no wonder he kept them shoved into the back of his closet. You shrugged and tossed the pants back on the ground, Matt wouldn’t notice if you walked around without pants. Anyways, the shirt was practically a baggy dress, so it’s not like you weren’t decent. You grabbed the dress and walked out of the bathroom, Matt was now sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and a cup of ramen in his hand. A strange look crossed his face when he finally looked up at you, he seemed almost surprised.  
“I’m going to go ahead and go to bed Matt, just wake me up in the morning when you get up.” You said as you leaned against the doorway. Matt turned his face away from you, almost as if he was avoiding looking at you. You suddenly felt self-conscious about your lack of pants despite the fact that Matt couldn’t see it.  
“Goodnight Sunshine, sleep well” Matt responded, still not facing you. You debated asking him if something was wrong, but you were so tired and had much more important things to worry about. His strange behavior could wait to be questioned until morning.  
“Night Matt.” You said as you turned and headed towards his room. You flopped onto the large bed and groaned, Matt hadn’t been wrong about it being comfy. The deep red sheets and matching blanket had to have been made out of silk, or at least something resembling silk. It felt like cool water was caressing you as climbed under the blanket and pulled it close to your body. The silence of the room around you as you lay in Matt’s bed was unnerving, it made you think of the many nights you spent in the tiny room that was yours while you were being experimented on. They had never given you a T.V. or radio, so every night silence greeted you as you attempted to sleep, it was why you now almost always had to have some sort of noise as you slept now. You didn’t just hate silence for that though, you hated silence because it gave you time to think. Right now thinking was the last thing you wanted to do, because thinking would inevitably lead to thoughts of Kevin. You had spent years idolizing him after he had saved you, he was your hero. Kevin had ripped you from the cold, harsh hands of your handlers and given you a new, happy life. He showed you how to use your powers and to not simply survive, but live, truly live in this life. Falling in love with Kevin had been easy, in the back of your mind you knew that from the moment he had taken you away from the lab that you had loved him. After all, how could you not fall in love with a man who had done so much for you and given you life? Tonight when Kevin had made the man slit his own throat, everything had changed. It felt like the years of memories and love had split out onto the floor along with the man’s blood. The look on Kevin’s face had been terrifying, it was like watching a lion after it had caught its prey. It wasn’t the face of the man you had loved, it was the face of a monster. To make it worse, you had spent the last few years thinking that it push came to shove again, you could use your powers on Kevin. Tonight had proved otherwise, it was as if over the years he had grown stronger, and that worried you. If you couldn’t stop Kevin who could? Sure, Matt might be able to resist him since he could resist you, but that didn’t mean he would be able to stop him. You had to face it, you were a goner, he’d come back for you eventually and when he did, he’d get what he wanted. You pulled the blanket up to your chin and curled into the fetal position, tonight was going to be a long, quiet night alone with your thoughts.


	6. Cough Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine has a dream that shakes her to her core, Matt notices Sunshine is acting weird and demands answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I apologize for taking so long to get this out! It ended up being much longer than I expected and I had a hard time writing this chapter. Yesterday I finally got a huge boost of enthusiasm and motivation for this chapter so I pumped out an extra 3,000 words. I hope you guys like it!  
>  tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mama-moriarty
> 
> Playlist for this fic  
> Ch 1: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez  
> Ch 2: Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects  
> Ch 3: Teddy Bear - Melanie Martinez  
> Ch 4: Bail Me Out - All Time Low  
> Ch 5: Goner - Twenty One Pilots  
> Ch 6: Cough Syrup - Young the Giant

You woke up to him kissing your neck, making you smile. You hadn’t woken up to an alarm in years, but instead to his voice or touch, which was much better than any alarm you could buy at the store. You kept your eyes closed, not wanting to get up and start the menial tasks of the day, besides staying in bed with your lover all day sounded much more appealing.  
“I know you’re awake Sunshine.” He whispered softly into your ear, nibbling it gently after he was done speaking.  
“No I’m not.” You stretched then turned to face him, to face Kevin. You reached out to smooth down his hair that had gotten into a state of disarray overnight, but gave up after it sprung back several times. You looked into his eyes and smiled, the purple hue of them used to freak you out, but now they (like every other aspect of him) was comforting to you. It was a reminder that not all of the side effects of the experiments had been bad, and that gave you hope. If something that awful could produce some good, some sick form of comfort, then any other bad thing in this twisted life could. Even the worst things in this world had some good sewn to the tail end of it. Kevin laughed, ripping you away from your thoughts.  
“Good morning my love.” He smiled at you as he caressed your cheek, causing you to relax and close your eyes. You reveled in the feel of his touch, it was like a smooth fine wine and you were getting drunk on it. You couldn’t get enough.  
“It’s such a shame.” Kevin said, his voice low as he slid his hands to your throat. “You’re so beautiful and have so much potential.” You opened your eyes, confused as to what was happening.  
“Kevin what the hell are you talking about? What’s a shame?” You slid your hands up to his to remove them from your throat, only to have him tighten his grip and smile. Your heart sped up as Kevin moved to straddle you, leaving all of his weight on top of you. He leaned his head down towards your ear again. You could feel his hot breathe against your skin as he began to speak.  
“It’s a shame I’m going to have to kill you. I love you so much but you don’t love me anymore, you want him and I can’t let that happen. You are MY Sunshine! I refuse to let you brighten anyone else’s world!” Kevin screamed as he gripped your neck harder, making you choke. You struggled against him, attempting to screams as you scratched and pulled at his hands. What the hell was he talking about? Who was this other guy? You only loved Kevin, he meant the world to you and you’d do anything for him. So why was he choking you? Had he gone mad? You kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of your neck and scream in rage as he fell off the bed.. You took the chance to jump off of the bed and landed with a loud thud on the wood floor of the bedroom.  
“Kevin what the hell is wrong with you! You’re the only person I love!” You scooted yourself back towards the door, tears streaming down your face as you watched Kevin stood up and slowly walked towards you. This wasn’t the man you loved, Kevin would never harm you in any way. The man in front of you was intent on just that, and more. He looked insane, his face resembled that of a lion who was hunting their prey and knew that soon they’d have a freshly killed meal in front of them soon.  
“I’ve seen how you look at him, the man who sees the world in red.” Your eyes widened as Kevin threw open a dresser drawer and took out a knife. This was it, the man you loved was going to kill you. The loving hands that had caressed you earlier were going to kill you, your blood would literally be on his hands.  
“Kevin stop! I love you, no one else! Don’t kill me, I’ll- I’ll do anything you want!” You begged. Kevin stopped in his tracks and smiled as he slid the knife to you.  
“Oh don’t worry my love, I won’t kill you.” Kevin said as he stopped in front of you and crouched, his face only a few inches from yours. “I’m going to make you kill yourself.” You grabbed the knife and pointed it at him, your hands shook as you looked Kevin in the eyes. The comforting purple hue of his eyes now looked dark… they didn’t belong to the man you loved but to   
“You can’t make me do anything! Your powers don’t work on me!” You shouted.  
“You think so little of me Sunshine, I’ve always been stronger than you. I can tell you what to do, it just takes a bit of effort. I have to really focus to get my power to work on you, I’ve done it before but you’ve just never noticed. I even have the ability to ask you to do things and choose not to use my power on you so that you really do get to decide. You’re the only one that little bit works on.” Kevin reached forward and carefully tucked the hair that had fallen into your eyes behind your ear, making you flinch. There was no way he was telling the truth… right? You would notice if he had made you do something you hadn’t wanted to… Kevin brought his lips next to your ear, his breathing was strangely calm for someone who had just been strangling you.  
“Sunshine, you’re going to take that knife and slit your throat.” He softly kissed your cheek before pulling back and watching you. The grin from earlier returned to his face, he cocked his head as if he was trying to get a better angle to watch you. Your hand began to shake more as you slowly turned the knife towards yourself. Every fiber of your being wanted to throw the knife across the room, to run away, yet your hand kept moving towards your neck. You knew you didn’t want to do this, your muscles strained and shook in protest. Your body was screaming at you to stop as the knife reached your throat.  
“Kevin please, stop, make it stop.” You cried as the knife began to dig into your skin, causing blood to drip down onto the floor, onto your body. You expected some sort of sadness from him or remorse, after all you had been together so long and had confessed your love for each other years ago. Instead Kevin was simply smiling, his once comforting eyes were now wide with joy. Finally, the knife dug deep into your throat. You slid it quickly across your skin and screamed as blood- your blood spurted everywhere, Kevin’s face was now red with your blood, and even now he showed no remorse. You fell over and dropped the knife, your screams turned into mangled gurgles as the world around you began to grow dark.  
“By the way Sunshine, I’m not Kevin anymore. You made me turn into something else, someone else. Call me Kilgrave.” Were the last words you heard as you slipped into unconsciousness.   
\------------  
You woke up to Matt shaking you awake, you were drenched in sweat and the shirt you were wearing stuck to you like a second layer of skin.   
“Sunshine wake up, you’re ok you were just dreaming.” Matt murmured, pushing back the hair that was stuck to your forehead. You sighed in relief, you had only been dreaming. The whole thing felt so real… you could almost still feel Kevin’s hands on your neck, and the knife sliding across your throat. You put your hand on your throat and shuddered, you kept reminding yourself it was only a dream.  
“You kept screaming about a guy named Kevin, I was worried.” You pursed your lips, Kevin used to say that you talked in your sleep sometimes, but you had never screamed before. Even when you had the dreams about being back in that lab, about being tortured, you didn’t scream. The dream about Kevin was also far more terrifying, the people back in the lab you could control now, and they had no power over you. Even if the dream was just that, a dream, the thought of Kevin being able to tell you to slit your throat, to kill yourself, to control you, was…frightening to say the least. You couldn’t help but wonder if there was some truth to the dream, if Kevin actually could control you but had been simply hiding it.  
“Sunshine?” Matt questioned, his head cocked in confusion like a dog who had heard a strange noise. You finally looked up at him, into his brown eyes. Wait brown eyes? Matt wasn’t wearing his glasses, for the first time you could see the color that had been hidden by the red lensed glasses he always wore. Strangely they weren’t milky or odd looking like you had expected, even the skin around them was perfect (minus a few scratches). He had gone blind from a chemical splashing on his face, you had half thought that at least part of his face might be chemically burnt, but alas it wasn’t. Matt looked… normal.  
“I’m fine, just had a weird dream about an ex is all” Well you weren’t lying but simply leaving out a few details, ok a lot of details. Matt raised an eyebrow, his lips were now in a thin line like yours had been earlier. You had a feeling he knew you were lying but chose not to question you further.  
“Ah alright, well it’s almost time for work anyway so we should get ready and head out soon. If you’re ok to work that is, you seemed pretty upset last night.” Matt stood up and walked over to the doorway, waiting for you to answer before he left.  
“No no, I can work. I don’t have clothes here though so I’ll have to go home to change and what not.” You didn’t like the idea of going home just yet, but you had to eventually, and you needed clothes so you didn’t really have an option. Matt seemed to sense your apprehension about going home.  
“Let me get ready and we can both take a cab to your place. I’ll wait in the cab while you get ready, as long as you don’t take too long doing your makeup that is” Matt smiled then turned and walked out of the room, leaving you alone. You sighed loudly and stepped out of the bed, you couldn’t really leave the apartment with no pants on and decided wearing the baggy ones Matt had provided would be fine for now. Until you got to your place you’d have to deal with not wearing shoes and simply looking like a tired troll, but at least you looked better than last night. You walked to the small bathroom and got as decent as you could for the ride to your place.   
“Ready?” Matt asked as you stepped into the living room, purse in hand. You looked at him and grimaced, he looked so handsome in his suit, and just in general well put together. Quite the opposite of you at the moment. To your dismay he was also wearing his glasses again. His eyes were such a stunning shade of brown that it was sad to see them hidden behind the red lenses.  
“As ready as I can be looking like hell.” You said. Matt scoffed as the two of you headed towards the door,  
“You look beautiful Sunshine, you shouldn’t talk down on yourself.” Matt answered. You blushed, if he kept saying stuff like that you’d constantly be a tomato shade of red, and that was definitely not attractive. Even if Matt couldn’t see you, the compliment was still nice to hear. You arrived at your apartment a little after 7am, you hesitated only a moment before opening the cab door and heading inside. No point in making Matt wait, you couldn’t avoid your apartment forever after all. You slowly opened the front door, peaking inside before you walked in. Everything from here seemed to be just as you left it, no sign of Kevin. You headed towards your bedroom and changed quickly into something resembling business casual, slipping on a pair of black flats on your way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom you looked into the mirror and frowned, you looked tired and then some. No amount of makeup would make you look less like a zombie, so you decided to forgo makeup and just put your hair in a ponytail. At least you would look better than earlier, even if it was by just a little bit. You hurried out to the cab, checking twice to ensure that your door was locked, not that it made a difference with Kevin.   
“There you are, I was wondering if you had fallen into the toilet.” Matt smiled as you entered the cab, the cabbie however, looked incredibly annoyed at having to wait.  
“I mean I did find Narnia in the back of my closet, but I told them I couldn’t stay.” You joked as the cabbie began to drive towards the office. Matt laughed, making you smile back at him. Matt’s laugh was strange, it seemed to have this airy softness no matter how hard he laughed, but you loved it. You had always hated your laugh, to you it sounded ugly and too loud, despite the hundreds of times Kevin had told you it was beautiful. Stop thinking about Kevin you told yourself. You talked with Matt the rest of the ride, it was the usual small talk two people had when they didn’t quite know each other that well, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was just what you needed to keep your mind from wandering and going to dark places. By the time you reached the office you had learned what Matt’s favorite color used to be (red), his favorite food (good ole fashioned NYC pizza), and that he really hated rainy days, you’d have to file all of that away for later. Foggy was talking to Karen when the two of you entered, he instantly turned towards the two of you and smiled wide.  
“Good to see that you two slackers are finally here, you’re only 10 minutes late. Might have to dock both of your pays for that.” Foggy laughed as he walked over and patted Matt’s shoulder roughly.  
“Foggy I doubt you would even know how to use the pay system to do that since Karen does all of that, but I’ll keep that little warning in mind for next time.” Matt said as he headed towards his office with Foggy. He stopped for a moment and turned towards you. “Karen should have some paperwork for you, me and Foggy have to go work on something so we’ll be in my office for a bit. If you need anything ask any of us.” He shot you a quick smile before closing the door to his office behind him. Karen walked over, her short heels clicking, and handed you a thick manila folder.  
“You’re interview was pretty short, you must have really impressed those two.” Karen eyed you suspiciously and folded her arms, it was obvious she didn’t trust you. You couldn’t really blame her though, but at the moment you really didn’t feel like dealing with her.  
“Yeah I did impress them. You’re going to be impressed by me to and leave me alone the rest of the day unless I come up to you again.” Instantly Karen walked over to her desk and began working on something on her computer. You felt bad for using your power on her, but you just really didn’t have the patience to deal with her suspicions today. You sat down at the only other desk in the open main area of the office and opened the folder, the post it note on the inside indicated that you were to read over the files and high light everything you thought was important. Simple enough, you should be able to get through a decent amount of the pages today. At first you put all of your effort into the work, even making sure to reread most pages, after an hour; however, your mind began to wander back to the dream. You had woken up many times like that with Kevin during your time together, but never had he hurt you. The thought of him even hurting you back then was scoff able, now it didn’t seem so farfetched. If he really could control you, he didn’t have to hurt you though. He could force you to love him, well fake love him anyways since your powers couldn’t really go as far as making any emotion genuine. The other detail that bothered you about the dream was the last thing Kevin had said, to call him Kilgrave. You had never heard of that name in your life, it sounded incredibly fake and overly dramatic, like the name of a b-flick villain. So why did it make your skin crawl? You frowned as you scrawled the name out on a post it note, then crumpled it out and threw it in the trash bin beside your desk, you needed to get back to work.  
\---------  
The first few days after picking Sunshine up in the cab, she seemed fine, as fine as someone who had been covered in blood could be that is (Matt decided he’d have to bring that up to her eventually when he thought of how to explain knowing it was there in the first place). Despite a few weird occurrences where Foggy had blindly done what Sunshine had asked, actually now that he thought about it Karen had done that a few times to. He’d have to start watching Sunshine a little more carefully at the office, after all, not just anyone could make Foggy or Karen do something, they were some of the most stubborn people he knew. It was the beginning of the second week that Matt noticed Sunshine was acting different, she came into work each day looking more and more exhausted. The purple under her eyes became more pronounced despite the attempts to cover it up with makeup (or so Karen and Foggy had said). At first she had been great at finding the important information in the papers you gave her, in fact he had been impressed. As the third week rolled around, her work became sloppy, she would miss entire paragraphs of information. It was during the fourth week that Sunshine really began to fall apart. Matt had walked out of his office to get lunch when he saw her, shaking as she held a vase with flowers and a large envelope. She had quickly opened the window in the room and chucked the two items out of it, causing a few people below to complain. Afterwards Sunshine had quickly left, muttering something about going on lunch break. She never returned that day, but instead sent a text saying she didn’t feel good and would be back tomorrow morning for work (Matt mentally thanked Foggy for making him get an app that read texts out loud to him). Matt had called her several times, each one went to voicemail. He decided enough was enough, he was concerned, beyond concerned about his latest employee. The next day Matt would talk to her, he had to.  
\------------  
The past month had been incredibly tough on you, each night you’d have the same nightmare about Kevin making you kill yourself. It made sleeping nearly impossible, you were lucky to get 3 hours of sleep a night. The lack of sleep definitely showed on you, underneath your eyes was dark and sunken in, the lack of eating had made you lose weight. You looked sick and awful, but there was nothing you could do, the damn dreams just wouldn’t go away. You had noticed Matt watching you more, he seemed to constantly be frowning when eyeing you. He had taken you to lunch a few times, but you felt paranoid and would look around constantly in search of Kevin. Eventually you just started turning down his invitations, the office seemed safer. You were going insane, this paranoia was going to kill you before Kevin ever would. It was when you were packing up at the end of the work day the Friday of that fourth week that Matt finally brought up your strange behavior.  
“Sunshine we need to talk.” Matt said, his face expressionless as he stood beside your desk. It was during this you really wished your damn powers worked on Matt.  
“Oh?” You said coolly as you shoved the folder you had been working on into your desk drawer.  
“You’ve been acting weird this past month, Foggy and Karen keep telling me you come into work looking more and more exhausted. You threw a vase of flowers out the window the other day. I want to know what’s going on, what’s really going on. You know you can tell me anything Sunshine. I just want to help.” Matt said, pulling a chair up to sit next to you. You sighed and placed your head in your hands. You wanted to tell him everything, to spill your guts out to him so you could finally think clear, but you just… couldn’t. There’s no way in hell that Matt would believe you, he would think you’re insane and send you to an asylum.  
“Matt, I can’t tell you… I just… can’t. My life and its problems are so fucked up that you’d never believe me.” You quickly stood up and slung your purse over your shoulder, maneuvering yourself around Matt to reach the door.   
“Wait!” Matt begged as he stood up and grabbed your wrist. “Please, just talk to me. I’m concerned about you, very concerned. This past month I’ve watched this beautiful person slowly turn into some hollow version of herself. I’m scared one day that you won’t even show up to work, that I’ll get a call saying you’ve been found dead at your apartment because you haven’t been eating. Just talk to me Sunshine, I won’t judge you I promise. I’ll even make you a deal, if you talk to me I’ll tell you stuff about me you don’t know, stuff I generally don’t tell people after knowing them only a month. Foggy has a bottle of scotch in his office, we can drink that while we talk. Please just… don’t leave.” You looked at Matt and your heart clenched. He looked so damn defeated, he actually did care, and that felt… good, really good. You bit your lip before responding.   
“Fine, I’ll stay, but that scotch better be damn fine.” You sighed as you slipped your purse off and set it on the desk. Matt was now smiling wide, he quickly went to Foggy’s office and returned with large bottle of scotch and two glasses.  
“Foggy doesn’t buy cheap alcohol, not that it will make it burn less.” Matt joked as he poured the glasses half way full. You smiled weakly at him as you sat down at your desk, for now you decided to leave out anything mentioning Kevin killing anyone. That would be a bit too much for tonight. Matt sat down in the chair next to you and took a sip of his drink, grimacing as he swallowed it down. After gulping down your drink and pouring more into your glass, you began to talk, starting at the beginning.


End file.
